bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Retro (Makeup Line)
Retro is a Makeup Line from Bratz. Description This super cute makeup collection features: lipglosses, eyeshadows and nail polishes that help you look like: Cloe, Fianna, Jade, Sasha and Yasmin. Products *Beauty Book **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple Each magnetic "BRATZ" logo decorated date book type case contained 2 shades of eye shadow and 4 shades of lip gloss. Cloe's blue book comes in 2 shades of white & blue and 4 shades in red tones, Fianna's pink with 2 shades eye shadow and 4 shades lip gloss in brown tones, Jade's sliver with 2 shades eye shadow (cream & purple) and 4 shades lip gloss in purple/pink tones, Sasha's gold in 2 shades eye shadow (light brown & dark brown) and 4 shades lip gloss in brown tones and Yasmin's purple contains 2 shades eye shadow (lilac & gray) and 4 shades lip gloss in purple tones. *Cell Phone **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple Cell Phone is a makeup mini compact in a shape of a mobile phone. The contents include: 4 shades of lipgloss, 4 shades of eyeshadow, a mini mirror, and applicators. Cloe's Cell Phone is blue and comes with lipglosses (Rose, Violet, Bronze, Lilac) and eyeshadows (Light Blue, Mint Green, Purple, White). Fianna's is pink with . Jade's sliver with . Sasha's gold with . Yasmin's purple with . *Eye Shadows **'Types of Products': 4 Pan Duos **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple Each "BRATZ" logo round case contains 4 shades powder eye shadow. Cloe's blue with 2 shades blue & 2 shades pink, Fianna's pink in pink/purple/violet and white, Jade's sliver with 4 shades powder eye shadow (white, black, 2 gray tones), Sasha's gold with brown tones and Yasmin's purple with 4 shades of purple powder eye shadow. *Glamour Kits **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple Each perfect kit comes with Double Sided Lip Gloss, Nail Polish, Roll-on Lip Shine and Eye Shadow in an adorable paper carry pack. *Lip Balm **'Type of Product': Lookin' Good **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple *Lip Glosses **'Type of Products': Duos/Tubes **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple Each "BRATZ" logo duo round case contains sheer with a hint of color lip glosses and glitter sheer lip gloss in a slim line tube. Both Cloe's blue pod and Sasha's gold pod come with rose and pink. Fianna's pink with 2 red tones, Jade's sliver with purple & pink and Yasmin's orange & purple. Cloe's *Lipsticks **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple Each Creamy long lasting lipstick has a picture of a Bratz girl. Cloe in blue, Fianna in pink, Jade in sliver, Sasha in gold and Yasmin in purple. *Metal Compacts **'Types of Compacts': Lip Glosses/Eye Shadows Each Bratz logo engraved metal mirrored compact both come with 4 colors (one Lip Gloss and one Eye Shadow) & 2 applicators with a BRATZ doll character picture on the case top. Cloe's 4 shades of pink lip gloss and 4 shades of powdered eye shadow (purple, blue, pink & white). Fianna's 4 shades of purple & pink lip gloss and 4 shades of powder eye shadow (pink, green, rose & white). Jade's 4 shades of purple lip gloss and 4 shades of powder eye shadow (blue, green, purple and white). Sasha's 4 shades of brown lip gloss and 4 brown shades of powder eye shadow. Yasmin's 4 shades of mauve lip gloss and 4 purple shades of powder eye shadow. *Mini Lip Gloss A Fabulous 10 pack mini lip gloss collection featuring 10 fabulous shades of super shiny and scented lip glosses in a BRATZ logo decorated pallette flip top box. *Nail Polishes **'Colors': Blue, Pink, Silver, Gold and Purple Each nail polish contains 5 different colors to give your fingers that touch of class. Cloe's pink, Fianna's mauve, Jade's white, Sasha's brown and Yasmin's purple. Trivia *Retro is a fan name for this makeup collection. *This Makeup Line wasn't given an official name by MGA. *The Glamour Kit was sold in Claire's Gallery Retro Makeup (Wire Display).jpg Cell Phone (Cloe).jpg Cell Phone (Display).jpg Category:Makeup Line